


Metamorphoses (Transformations)

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Fuck Or Die, Jotunn biology, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experiences, based on Pon Farr and Plak Tow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor had always been close. Closer than other siblings, and closer than any of Thor’s friends. But until now, Loki had never wanted to strip his brother bare and unite their bodies in a new way. And he really should consult the healers about the vagina that appeared between his legs. But when he finds his body temperature has risen to a level that no being he knows of can survive, he can only conclude that he is dying and runs away.</p><p>No one said growing up would be easy. But no one said that it could potentially kill you either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphoses (Transformations)

**Author's Note:**

> Pon Farr and Plak Tow are Star Trek tropes. Vulcans go through Pon Farr, meaning they have to mate or else they go through Plak Tow and die. I took the idea and fused it with the intersexed Jotunn biology trope and this happened. I've also read a bit of Ovid. So there you go. I hope everyone likes it.

Loki had always been close to his brother. Thor was his undisputable best friend.

But Loki had never felt so interested in his brother’s spars with other warriors in the training ring.

Down below where Loki was sitting Thor was shirtless and sparring hand to hand with many soldiers. And for some reason every time he won a thrill went up Loki’s spine and heat pooled in his gut. It didn’t quite make sense. Loki had seen Thor beat people to the ground countless times before, but for some reason lately Loki found it incredibly interesting.

After the matches Loki was on his way back to the library when Thor stopped him.

Thor was still shirtless and covered with sweat, which Loki’s eyes liked looking at.

“It was good to see you Brother.” Thor said kindly.

Loki looked up at Thor. Feeling a faint heat about his body when he did so. How strange.

“It is always a pleasure to see you exercise your strength.” Loki said when he took a step closer. Once he did so, he could breathe in Thor’s scent and it was not disgusting. Thor stank of sweat and exertion but he also stank of power and his dormant (for now) elemental seidr.

Thor’s pupils widened a little when Loki stepped closer and his eyes raked over Loki’s body. He took a deep breath. “You smell good brother.” He said quietly.

“Do I?” Loki asked. “I had the strangest compulsion this morning. I didn’t wash with the scented soaps.”

Thor inched himself a little closer, as if not able to stop himself. “You do not need them. You smell wonderful on your own.”

Hearing Thor say that seemed to please Loki’s ears. He split into a grin and looked up into Thor’s wide blown pupils.

They stared into each other’s eyes and breathed in each other’s scents until someone called Thor’s name. Thor turned and answered them before returning all his attention to Loki. Loki had taken a step back and felt almost dizzy at the thought of _what the hell am I doing!_

“It was good to see you Brother.” Loki said. “I’m afraid I must be off.”

Thor raised a hand as if to touch Loki, but thought better of it for some reason. “I will see you at dinner.” Thor said.

“Indeed.” Loki said.

Dinner turned out to be just as awkward.

Thor was sitting next to Loki and all their friends were involved in their own conversations. So no one saw how Thor kept slipping food onto Loki’s plate.

“I’m not hungry Thor.” Loki complained.

“You should eat though.” Thor admonished.

Loki acquiesced and reluctantly ate some of the meat Thor placed on his plate. For some reason the thought of eating vegetables made his stomach roll uncomfortably.

Once he was finished Thor scooted his chair so that they could more easily face each other. “Are you well?” Thor asked. “You didn’t touch your vegetables. And you love them.”

Loki wiped some sweat off his brow. That was odd, because normally he was a very chilly person. Why would he be sweating?

“I’ll admit. I am not entirely well.” Loki said under his breath.

“What is wrong?” Thor asked as he leaned closer. That appeared to be the wrong thing to do, because he breathed a lungful of Loki’s scent and blinked rapidly, his pupils blowing up. Loki leaned forward for just a moment and tried to bury his face in Thor’s neck.

But he stopped himself just in time. And glared down at his body. What was going on? Why was he trying to smell Thor? And _why_ did the idea of making Thor smell like _him_ sound like the best idea ever?

“I should go.” Loki said. “I need to rest.”

Thor was taking deep breaths. “I think you should.” He said. “I will be around to check on you tomorrow.”

Loki stumbled back to his chambers. Feeling dizzy and strangely unfulfilled. He had no idea what his body seemed to think he was forgetting. But it was clearly unimportant.

What was more important was the fact that when Thor had leaned closer it had taken all of Loki’s self-control not to kiss him. And that was insane! Brothers do not kiss each other.

Loki sat down on his bed and stared down at his hands. They trembled before him, small and pale. But one of them had an odd bruise on it. It was like a circle. Small, but inside of it was a little part of perfectly blue skin. Loki touched it and shrugged. It felt like the rest of him. No doubt he had simply hit his hand on something and that was the reason for the blue spot.

Loki decided to bathe.

Once he was stripped and he had filled the tub he looked down at himself and his eyes widened.

Because his testicles looked smaller. He had never seen them like this before… But they looked like they were half their usual size. _What the Norns—_

Loki reached down to touch them and froze as it sent sensations up his spine. And he noticed that they had flaps of skin behind them.

He touched those and his head dropped forward and he moaned almost uncontrollably.

He pulled a mirror out and examined the area and had to cover his mouth in shock and horror. Because it appeared that while his testicles were shrinking, other skin was growing in and replacing their spot.

And while Loki didn’t consider himself an expert on anatomy, it looked like he was growing labia and vulva. And it made him want to empty his stomach.

He threw the mirror into the wall and decreed that he would deal with the problem tomorrow.

The next day Loki woke up, and immediately looked down at his misshapen genitals. And he was horrified to see that they were different than last night.

His testicles were almost completely gone, where they were going Loki had no idea. But he could only mourn the fact that they were gone. And the new developments were developing completely. The labia and vulva were stretching to occupy the space beneath his penis and as he touched them they sent shivers up his spine and his jaw dropped. Because a clitoris was forming underneath his penis.

Loki set the mirror beside him in the bed and let his head fall into his hands. His heart was hammering. What was happening to him? He had never read anything about this in all his centuries. There was no spell which would cause alien genitalia to sprout from someone’s body.

The answer had to be somewhere in the library. And Loki would find it. This mess would all be sorted. And he would stop trying to kiss his brother.

In fact, the idea that he wanted to kiss Thor was actually more disturbing than what was going on between his legs. Brothers do not kiss each other.

Loki spent the day hidden away in the library. He knew Thor had said he would check on him, but Thor had a small attention span. No doubt he was distracted by something else. And Loki was glad for it. He did not appreciate all the feelings he was getting around his Brother.

But Thor sought him out hours later.

He plopped down in the seat across from Loki at the table he was occupying. The motion woke Loki up from a reverie. For some reason he was extremely tired, and he didn’t know why.

“You are not well.” Thor said as he reached across the table and laid a hand on Loki’s brow. “You have a fever.”

“I have never had symptoms like this.” Loki admitted. His head was resting on his folded arms. He had nodded off for some reason. But he hadn’t physically exerted himself, it was odd.

Shock passed over Thor’s face when Loki opened his eyes.

“Your right eye is really blood shot.” Thor said in a fearful voice. “I have never seen it so red.”

“I have been reading. That must be it.” Loki said as he rubbed his aching head. His eye didn’t feel dry though. In fact, he had been noticing a gradual sharpening in the vision on his right side. He thought it had just been his brain shifting functions.

But that could be another side effect of this illness.

“You need to see the healers.” Thor said. “I cannot bear to see you like this.”

Loki looked up at him. And his eye must look bad because Thor was carefully avoiding looking into it.

Loki sighed and looked down. Away from Thor. “I cannot.” He absolutely could not. If the healers found out about the new vagina he had he would be exposed for the freak that he was. Who randomly grows a vagina?

Loki would rather have no one know about the alien genitalia his body had sprouted. And as long as his body decided not to grow breasts he would be able to hide it.

But as he looked down his eyes caught on another bruise. There was a terrible looking spot on the back of his hand. It looked like dead skin with how blue it was. Like he was frost bitten.

Thor reached across the table and set his hand atop Loki’s. Loki looked up into blue eyes. And in his hazy mind he thought that it was nice to have skin that matched Thor’s eyes.

“I’m worried about you.” Thor said quietly. “Won’t you let me help you?”

“I’m fine.” Loki murmured. He used his other hand to run it through his hair. “I’m just so tired. I feel so hot and sluggish.”

Thor moved in closer and reached out to cup Loki’s face. And for some reason that brought a great response in him. The second Thor’s warm palm was pressed into Loki’s face it sent a bolt of electricity through him and warmth flooded his gut.

Loki leaned back and saw that Thor’s eyes were wide. Loki licked his suddenly dry lips and watched in slight horror as Thor’s eyes tracked the motion. Loki opened his mouth to say something, but Thor’s eyes fixed on the motion and he started leaning forward. Loki’s heart dropped and he got up quickly.

“I need to rest.” Loki said.

Thor was reaching out to Loki and trying to stop him, but Loki had already turned into a shade and traveled to his rooms.

Once there Loki collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His hands had fluttered down to his chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Once he awoke, he jumped up unsteadily and ripped all his clothing save his underpants. Because his skin felt over sensitized, like it couldn’t bear even the lightest brush of fabric over it.

He looked down at himself and screamed in horror.

His body was covered in horrible grisly bruises. And more than that, there were what looked like knife wounds all over his body.

There were giant blue patches of skin covering him. They looked alive, unlike bruises though.

But the knife wounds were horrendous. They looked like someone had taken a blade to him in his sleep and sliced up his skin. The lines ran from the backs of his now almost entirely blue hands, up his arms, across his shoulders and down his body.

And it looked like the nails on his hands and feet were dying. They had turned to a black color not unlike the color Loki liked to paint them.

Loki licked his lips, but he was still too hazy-headed and ended up biting the appendage slightly. And for some reason his teeth had sliced his tongue open and blood filled his mouth.

He spat it out on the ground in front of him and took a stumbling step backward. Because the blood wasn’t red. It was purple.

Whatever this illness was it was too late to save him.

He was dying.

And more than just simply sending him to an undignified death, it was also causing him to lust after his own brother. And it was affecting Thor too. Thor was lusting after him.

Brothers do not lie together.

Especially when one is dying of an unknown disease.

 _What if it is contagious?_ Resounded though Loki’s mind.

What if he could infect others with this horror?

_What if he already infected Thor?_

Loki sat down on the bed. A hand covering his mouth and just feeling horrified. He could suffer through this. But the thought of Thor going through this was unbearable.

Loki would have to leave. He would have to hide himself from Heimdall and steal away. And once he was dead they could find him. Thor would be okay this way. Loki looked down at his dead hands and knew the decision was made.

He would miss Thor and his Mother. But this was the better way. Frigga and Thor would be safe. And that was what mattered.

He didn’t know what time it was outside, but that didn’t matter. He knew he didn’t have long, and he wanted to be away when it was over. He took a cloak and settled it over his shoulders, cringing when it encountered the lines. They seemed to be more sensitive than the other skin.

He was off.

Loki teleported into one of the distant forests. He hadn’t the energy to go off world and his imminent death had sapped away all his tricks.

He walked through the forest. It appeared to be early morning judging by all the creatures waking. Some of the larger animals stopped to sniff the air curiously as he walked by. But they would instantly turn away and almost let him through. They must know that he was looking for a place to rest.

He passed a small stream and knelt to gather some water, for he was still burning. And he felt like crying when he saw his reflection.

His face was a mess of blue spots, there were few places left of his pale skin. And his right eye was completely red. Thor had been right to be worried. It looked the eye of a monster. It was strange though, that it was the eye with the better vision. For when Loki looked closely at it, he saw that it was all crimson like blood. But the pupil was a long line that retracted and expanded. Like a feline.

It was horrifying. But only in a distant part of his brain.

The burning didn’t subside as Loki wandered through the dense forests. And instead, it grew hotter and hotter within him.

That night, his almost entirely blue skin felt like it was melting off of him.

He looked down at himself when he was bathing that night, and saw that his testicles were completely gone. And all the space underneath his penis was taken up with the genitalia of a woman. It was sickening, and Loki wondered if this was a joke from the Norns. Give him the ability to produce life, just as his own was ending.

He laid down and tried to sleep.

The next day was worse. Forming complete thoughts was difficult. His insides felt burned and singed. The lines now reached deeper into his skin, and the blue had almost completely expanded.

Loki was only using muscle memory to get through the forests. He didn’t know where he was going. Only that he didn’t want to lay down and die just yet. But judging from the way his organs all ached within him from the burn and exertion it would be soon.

Loki made it into a clearing before he collapsed. First he fell to his knees. Then he unbuckled the cloak and fell to the ground as his eyes blurred.

When he opened his eyes later he looked up into the blue sky. And it made him sad. He and Thor used to sit outside the palace and watch the clouds. But they wouldn’t get to again.

Loki wanted to cry about the unfairness of it all. Why did he have to die? What had he done to deserve this?

He was watching a cloud drift idly across the sky. Wondering what death would feel like then there was a soft landing beside him.

Loki didn’t have to look to know that it was Thor. He had let go of his masking spell a few hours ago. Loki hadn’t had the energy to keep it going. But he had thought that once Thor knew what was happening he would let him die in peace.

“Oh Loki.” Thor murmured as he dropped next to Loki’s prone form.

Loki looked up at his brother. “You shouldn’t be here.” He said quietly.

“Neither should you.” Thor reached a hand out and pressed it to Loki’s burning forehead. “Oh Love.” He whispered.

“It’ll be over soon.” Loki tried to comfort Thor. “You should go.”

“No.” Thor said. “I’m not leaving you.”

“I never had you pegged for the morbid type. But very well.” Loki acknowledged.

Thor’s laugh was tired and sad. “I know how to save you.” He said. “Please Loki, you must let me save you.”

“I am a corpse Thor. Look at me, I am beyond saving.” Loki’s voice was breathy.

“No. You still live. You are not a corpse.” Thor said. Then he placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You are a Frost Giant.”

Loki’s eyes widened only slightly at that. Frost Giant? He had never considered that a possibility. He had thought himself Aesir like the others. And if he had more energy he would be unsettled and probably very sad if he had the time to think it over.

But when he examined all the symptoms they made a little sense. Frost Giants had blue skin, and red eyes and black nails. And they were intersexed.

“Are you going to kill me?” Loki asked quietly.

“No.” Thor said quietly as one of his hands went across Loki’s chest to feel for the heartbeat. “But if I don’t save you soon you will die. There isn’t much time.”

Loki just hummed. “It will be alright.” He closed his eyes. Beside him Thor’s eyes were wide when he felt how slow Loki’s heart was beating. “You said you would kill all the giants. You can start with me.” Loki was so tired. He wanted to sleep. He and Thor could look at clouds later.

But Loki was shaken out of his doze by the sound of Thor sobbing. Above him Thor’s tears were numerous and they fell upon Loki’s skin. Which didn’t feel so hot anymore. It felt cold and dead.

“Loki, you’re in heat.” Thor said as his head fell upon Loki’s chest. “And if you don’t mate soon you will die. Please Loki. I can’t lose you.”

Loki raised a weak hand and brushed it through Thor’s hair. “I don’t have anyone to mate with.” He slurred through stiff lips. “Besides I don’t think anyone wants this.” He gestured lazily down to himself.

“I want you.” Thor said as he raised his head. His blue eyes were blazing with emotion. “I have always want you. And I want you now. Please.”

Loki looked up at him. “You mean it.”

Thor nodded. “I love you.”

And Thor’s eyes weren’t lying. Thor loved Loki. Like a brother. Like a lover. Each other’s best friend. Soul-mates. Loki didn’t know what would happen to the rest of the world after he and Thor mated. But he was glad that he would live to see it.

“I’m sorry.” Loki said. “If I weren’t like this it would be different.”

“You’re perfect.” Thor said. “And don’t you dare say otherwise.”

Loki closed his eyes. His heartbeat was still slowing, and he felt tired. Would he really die soon?

“Stay with me.” Thor murmured.

Loki opened his eyes. And he knew from his suddenly sharper vision that his other eye had turned red. But Thor didn’t even notice, for he was undressing himself and laying his cape and Loki’s cloak out on the ground.

“Be gentle.” Loki found himself murmuring as Thor picked him up and laid him down on the fabrics. “I haven’t done this before.”

Thor propped himself up above Loki. He nodded as he trailed a hand down Loki’s side, touching each of the lines in reverence. It sent shivers across Loki’s torso and he felt the heat returning.

“You had already picked me to be your mate.” Thor breathed as he kissed Loki’s face. “And neither of us knew it.”

Loki hummed in agreement. The sensations were sending sparks of heat through him, and speeding his heart up. He was coming back from death. Thor really was saving him.

Loki reached a trembling hand to wipe a tear away. And then he wrapped Thor in a hug and embraced his brother. “I love you.” Loki told him almost silently. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Always.” Thor said as he wrapped his arms around Loki and embraced him back. Then he pressed their lips together and they kissed.

Sparks flew down Loki’s back and seemed to settle in his groin. He moaned delicately and ground against Thor. Thor growled and pushed his hips back against Loki’s. It was an arousing sound.

Before Loki knew it, he was pressed back on the ground and he was bare. He tried to cross his legs and hide the genitalia from Thor, but Thor was stronger. “You don’t have to hide.” Thor said.

“It’s a grisly sight.” Loki said as he tried to cover his new vagina.

“Few people would call arousal grisly.” Thor said fondly as he gently eased Loki’s thighs apart. Loki’s length was hard and ready, and Loki didn’t know if it could ejaculate anymore. Since his testicles were missing. And if Thor thought the lack of them was odd he hid it well.

Thor’s fingers trailed and probed at the cunt, and when they swirled Loki’s new clitoris his moan was loud and embarrassing. “Thor!” Loki whined.

Loki’s heart was beating faster and faster, the purple blood in his veins rushing through him with renewed vigor. He wasn’t dying anymore.

“It’s okay.” Thor said. “I’ll take care of you.”

And then Thor’s erection was at the lips of Loki’s vagina. It was a huge red angry thing, how in the world could it fit inside him?

But Thor was gentle, and he took great care of Loki when he pushed inside. Loki threw his head back and hissed. Taking care not to bite his lip, with his fangs that would hurt a great deal.

They made eye contact when they were completely joined. Loki laying beneath Thor panting, and Thor trying to restrain himself. Thor leaned down and pressed his lips to Loki’s while he gently pulled out, and then pressed back in making them both moan.

It hurt. That was a given. But it was also exhilarating, and Loki knew it was saving his life. Why Jotunn biology acted like this, he would never know. But Thor was here to save him like always.

One of Thor’s hands snaked around Loki’s neglected erection, and the force of his thrusts increased as he stroked. Loki didn’t have the heart to tell Thor that his erection was just for show, but he was orgasming before he knew it.

And white hot liquid shot out of his penis. Loki’s eyes were wide after it did so. And he almost cried. He had thought that he could only use his vagina for sex from now on. That he was just a glorified woman with a decorative penis. And the fact that it still worked, the fact that there was still a part of him somewhat the same as before was so relieving.

He threw his arms around Thor’s neck and encouraged Thor’s thrusts. “Thor.” Loki moaned into Thor’s ear. And in no time, his vagina was climaxing and squeezing the life out of Thor.

Thor growled and leaned forward, pressing Loki into the ground. His own climax shaking them both.

Loki felt Thor breathe heavily into his neck. And when Loki turned his head slightly Thor leaned forward to kiss him.

Loki wormed his way into Thor’s arms and they lay together in the sun.

“I suppose we should head back soon.” Loki said.

“We can stay out a little longer if you want.” Thor’s voice was warm and kind. “But let’s stay together.”

“That sounds nice.” Loki whispered before he fell asleep. Only this time he would wake up.

Thor just wrapped himself around Loki and together they slept.

They would see the rest of the world later.

Transformed. But still the same.


End file.
